


Watermelon Consequences

by secretsauces



Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Bladder Control, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsauces/pseuds/secretsauces
Summary: Day 13: Scared to speak up + Day 7: OutdoorsPeter and Tony go on a camping trip for bonding purposes but things get tricky when a snack has unintended side effects.
Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022877
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Watermelon Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long I'll keep using the Omovember prompts since November is coming to a close, but I still have several stories in the works that were specifically inspired by them, and I will keep posting omo stories once it is over.

Peter was still getting used to being around Mr. Stark on a casual basis.

He had only been to the tower a handful of times, and each time he had been so preoccupied with the lab and all the leftover projects he’d been allowed and encouraged to tinker with that he and Mr. Stark hadn’t really talked much. Peter supposed he was trying to be more hands on as a mentor. Key word tried. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate what Mr. Stark had done for him in making him a new spider suit and letting him have free reign in his own personal lab, it was just that he didn’t really need, or more importantly want a mentor. He’d thought that by turning down his offer to join the Avengers Mr. Stark would back off a little, Peter was glad when he’d returned the suit sure, but he was still a little disappointed by the way things had gone down and the lack of a proper apology.

Things probably could’ve been made easier if he’d expressed these feelings directly to Mr. Stark, but the fact was that he wasn’t just comfortable enough with him to do that. And because of that lack of comfort, he’d keep his distance and not really allow Mr. Stark close enough to make any progress when they were actually around each other. It was a cycle Peter was fully aware of, and he wanted it to be broken but at same time didn’t want to be the one who had to break it. Mr. Stark was the adult, shouldn’t he be the one teaching him honest communication as his supposed mentor?

Rather than tell Mr. Stark this himself, he routinely vented to Karen, who promptly blabbed on him when Mr. Stark asked if there was anything he could be doing better. It was extremely awkward and left Peter feeling a little more than violated, but it led to one of the first truly open conversations they’d had. Mr. Stark confessed that he knew he wasn’t actually very good at this, and wanted to do right by Peter. Peter told him about his need for independence but also needing to know he’d actually listen to him when it came down to that. They’d both admitted they wouldn’t mind bonding a little more.

Which led them where they were now.

A cabin in the woods in the middle of nowhere.

Well, not completely. It was technically apart of a campground of other cabins spread far apart and Peter was pretty sure they were still in the state, but still, he’d never been anywhere like it. He wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not yet either.

When Mr. Stark had suggested a weekend trip to help with their bonding he’d expected a science convention, maybe some training at the Avengers compound. Not hiking and and campfires and bug spray that gave him an allergic reaction. That had been fun. After ensuring that he wasn’t about to die Mr. Stark quickly recorded everything that happened, saying they should run tests on his DNA as soon as they got back. Peter couldn’t say he was looking forward to being poked and prodded at like an experiment but it would be helpful to actually know what changes the bite had brought about to his structure.

After the less than successful afternoon Mr. Stark promised Peter he had something to make up for it. He’s actually been going on about this surprise before the bug spray incident and Peter had to say his curiosity was peaked. Which is why he was so confused at the sight in front of him.

“A watermelon?”

“Not just any watermelon kid. The best watermelon in the state, no scratch that, the country. After you taste this you’ll be wondering why the hell you ever wasted time with the cucumber tasting rind melons of your past. It’s seedless and everything.” Mr. Stark responded while he sliced said watermelon. Peter grinned.

“And how do you even know that? You’re cutting it now there’s no way to know what it tastes like yet.” Mr. Stark smirked.

“Just trust me kid. Think of it as part of our bonding. Here, now you can tell me I’m right.” He handed Peter a freshly cut slice of watermelon, who took it with not a small bit of skepticism.

“Alright Mr. Stark, but if you’re wrong you owe me a new- Oh my god.” Peter cut himself off, having taken a bite of the watermelon midway through his sentence, his eyes grew wide. “Oh my god.”

Mr. Stark grinned. “Yeah?”

Peter wanted to answer but he couldn’t for now he was eating the rest of the slice, decimating it in a matter of seconds. “This is the best watermelon I’ve ever had. Can I have another? Please?” His hands and mouth were sticky with the juice and he’d only had one slice, he felt a little crazed.

“Calm down kid there’s plenty more. And it’s supposed to be a side dish to our dinner, don’t completely gorge yourself.” But Mr. Stark was smiling as he responded, and pushed over the slices he had already cut up before finishing up with the rest of it.

Peter was so distracted by the treat he barely heard Mr. Stark asking if he wanted to go outside and roast the hot dogs that they had brought along for dinner with him, shaking his head and continuing to eat. Mr. Stark sighed by went off to cook the meal on his own, probably just glad the surprise had been such a success.

When he returned Peter was reluctant to tear himself away from the sweetness of the watermelon, but forced himself to eat one hot dog, knowing his stomach would kill him later if he skipped a meal. But he didn’t eat nearly as much as he normally would on any other given day to satisfy his enhanced metabolism, having quickly filled up on so much watermelon. To his delight Mr. Stark only had a couple of slices for himself and allowed Peter to finish off the rest.

Peter sat back with satisfaction when he was finally done, and turned down Mr. Stark’s offer of roasting marshmallows over the campfire outside, feeling a little guilty for rejecting him twice, but he couldn’t even think about another dessert at the moment. He felt like he needed to clean himself up and lay down for awhile. So while Mr. Stark took care of the dying fire outside Peter washed his hands and face in the kitchen sink, before brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas. He laid down on the stiff and uncomfortable cabin bed, planning on just resting a bit before getting up and joining Mr. Stark, maybe they could play a round of cards or something. He was asleep within seconds.

—

Peter wasn’t even aware he had fallen asleep, so it was disorientating when he woke up sometime later with no concept of where he was or what had happened. Then he remembered. Camping. The cabin. Mr. Stark. Then he realized just what had woken him up in the first place. Registering the painful pressure in his bladder Peter shook his head at himself. Watermelons are mostly water, of course he’d be bursting to pee after how much he ate.

Beyond tired Peter blinked a few times and immediately cringed when his extremely full bladder sent a twinge up his spine. He stretched and yawned before stumbling out of bed, taking a few steps before remembering the cabin was lacking in the bathroom department, and the toilet he desperately needed was a good walk away.

Peter clenched his teeth slightly when he remembered, and walked over to the window to survey their outside surroundings. It was dark, as to be expected, and he couldn’t hear any wildlife that might be close in the area, but. Something about the idea of going out to try and find the bathroom by himself made him undeniably nervous. He knew his spidey sense would warn him if anything was about to sneak up on him, but he didn’t think it was about that. Besides, he wasn’t even sure if Mr. Stark would let him outside on his own.

Peter turned around to face Mr. Stark’s bunk, seeing that he had come in and gone to bed himself at some point while Peter slept. He realized just why he was so reluctant to go and out and venture into the woods on his own. Mr. Stark had warned him about how May had threatened him to take care of her nephew, and that not even a hair should be out of place on his head, so he better listen to him and do what he says. But would going outside on his own be considered disobeying? They hadn’t discussed this and _oh god why hadn’t they discussed this_ , so he wasn’t sure if he was allowed. Would he get in trouble if he was caught? What if Mr. Stark woke up and couldn’t find him and totally freaked out and overreacted?

Peter whimpered as his bladder violently reminded him of its fullness, and he had to shove a hand between his legs to prevent any sudden embarrassment. He walked back over to the window and considered. Could he open it and simply relieve himself with no one the wiser? He tested it, gently pushing to open. It was stuck. Whether with paint or some hidden reinforcements, it wasn’t budging, and as Peter tugged on it again he had to stop himself before he lost control of his strength and broke it off the wall entirely.

Slightly trembling with the need to urinate now Peter turned around and tried to survey the small cabin for any other options. The sink? It was somewhat separated from the sleeping area, and Peter tiptoed over. There were no dishes in it, and he’d make sure to thoroughly scrub it in the morning. Sucking in a deep breath as he made his decision Peter made quick work of fumbling with his pajama pants before aiming himself at the drain, and released.

Only to immediately cut himself off. Peter had only released the beginning of his stream but the spray hit the drain and echoed so loudly he was sure the entire _forest_ could hear it. Peter had to prevent the whine of frustration that wanted to come out as his bladder surged in protest at the sudden pause in its emptying. Reluctantly he tucked himself back away, looking frantically towards the bed to make sure Mr. Stark hadn’t woken up from the noise, a little pain in his bladder was nothing compared to what would be the humiliation of being caught with his pants down pissing into a kitchen sink that wasn’t even their own.

Peter’s eye widened as he realized that he wanted Tony to wake up, not to catch him peeing but he needed to get outside, and the tease of a tiny release only made him more desperate to go. If the noise hadn’t woken Tony he’d have to do himself, and this was not an exchange he was looking forward to.

Nearly shaking now Peter approached Mr. Stark’s bed, opened his mouth, then immediately closed it and retreated back to his own bunk. As badly as he needed to pee, he couldn’t imagine waking up his mentor to escort him outside like a little kid. He’d just have to wait for him to wake up on his own, however long that took. Then his bladder contracted and he felt liquid shoot down and nearly out, Peter had to used both hands to grasp himself, barely preventing a leak. He whimpered, stood up and made his way back to Mr. Stark’s bed, and then retreated again.

Peter repeated this process several times, feeling more crazy with the unbearable fullness each time he lost his nerve, before finally, as he stood there staring, a noise came the bed, causing him to jump back and nearly lose control in the process. “Jesus christ kid, just go.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter was practically vibrating at this point, and he swore his hands were getting damp. “You’re awake?”

“I’ve been awake ever since you started stomping around the cabin, whatever you gotta do just do it.” 

Peter nearly sagged with relief, but not the kind he needed. “The bath-“ he nearly asked for the location of the facilities, realizing he didn’t remember exactly where they were before cutting himself off and shaking his head. He’d never make it anyway. Turning on his heel and practically running out of the cabin, Peter tore through the door causing the screen to slam behind him. He nearly leaped over the stairs, before finding himself alone in the dark, with only his enhanced eyesight to guide him.

Peter knew if it had been daylight he would’ve gone out toward the tree line to have a sense of privacy but it was pitch black besides the moonlight and there was no one around, modesty was out the window. Simply taking a couple steps and turning so they wouldn’t step on it in the morning, Peter tugged down his pajama pants for the second time that night and finally, truly let go.

Not bothering to aim Peter sighed heavily as the pressure eased immediately. God, he had been _dying_. His stream was thick and loud as it gushed out the excessive fluid and struck the ground in an intense surge beneath him, steam rising off of it when the hot liquid met the cold air. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had to pee so badly, if ever. Resting his hand over his lower tummy Peter shivered as he emptied himself completely.

It took a long, long time before his flow began to die down and Peter squeezed out the last few spurts, sharp short bursts of urine striking the puddle that felt like more of a lake at his feet before he was finally, blissfully empty. He sighed and shook off, tucking himself away before he heard a voice behind him.

“Geez kiddo, that watermelon really hit you didn’t it.” Peter practically jumped and had to quickly side step before he nearly soaked his socked feet in his own piss. His cheeks burned.

“Mr. Stark, I-“ but Peter couldn’t finish, slapping his hands over his hot face in humiliation. This was supposed to be their fun bonding trip and he’d just acted like a total child in front of his idol, not even able to go to the bathroom on his own.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have plied you with such a watery snack right before bed.” He actually chuckled. “And we should’ve probably discussed the bathroom situation before I let you fall asleep. It’s all good kid.”

Peter finally lifted his head out of his hands and looked at him directly. “Really?” Mr. Stark came over and wrapped an arm around Peter, pulling him slightly away from his own pool of urine, evidently trying to steer them back inside and out of the cold.

“Yep.” He said popping the “P” with exaggeration, before looking down at the still slightly steaming puddle Peter made, only slightly visible by glistening in the moonlight. “Jesus kid, that’s a lot. No wonder you tried to piss in the sink.”

Peter’s face grew aflame all anew. “You- you-.” But he couldn’t even finish his question, the thought was too embarrassing to even consider.

“Heard that? Yeah. I thought it might’ve been a sudden rain storm but it stopped so quickly and then I heard you shifting around.” He shrugged. “That’s probably when I should’ve gotten up and told you to go outside. Sorry kid that’s on me.”

Peter shook his head in disbelief. “You know what. Let’s just pretend this ever happened. If you can forget about this and never mention again I’ll consider this trip a success.”

Mr. Stark grinned. “You got a deal kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This happened to me, a camping trip in a cabin with no bathroom with the family where we had some amazing watermelon before bed, not realizing the havoc is would wreak. I kept walking back and forth between my aunt's bed and my own before she practically yelled at me to just to the bathroom. If I was so scared to wake up a family member I thought it would be fun to write about Peter being scared to wake up Tony when they're not very close. I'm not very confident in the way I write dialogue yet especially for Tony but figure it'll do for a little pee fic.


End file.
